


Touching

by sabershadowkat



Series: Tempting Fate [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy turns the tables on her lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

Buffy got a secretive smile on her face when she saw the blindfold in the middle of the bed. Grabbing her robe, she went to the bathroom for a quick, post-patrol shower, then returned to her room. She lit the new, scented candle next to her bed and turned off the lamp before letting her robe fall to the floor. She got comfortable against the pillows, then slipped the blindfold on, holding her breath in anticipation. 

She didn't have long to wait. She heard the brush of clothing against the now always open window and her heart rate accelerated. For him to be in her bedroom so quickly after she adorned the blindfold meant he must be watching her, waiting for her. It made her feel good as well as excited. 

She felt his eyes on her and heard the sounds of undressing. But instead of waiting for him to start, she expressed her desires for the first time since this game started. As soon as the bed shifted, she spoke. "Can I touch you?" 

Silence was her answer and she wondered if she'd done something wrong. Then the bed shifted again and she felt his cold length pressed against her side. He took her hand in his and guided it to his hard cock, then released it. 

Buffy moved further down on the bed, sitting so she could easily utilize both of her hands. She'd never touched him before like this, never touched anyone for that matter, and was surprised at the softness of the skin around the icy shaft. It was almost like touching velvet. 

Gently, she ran her fingers over him, wishing she could remove the blindfold to see what she was doing. But when she tried to do just that, he captured her wrist in a punishing grip and told her firmly no. With a nod, she went back to exploring and was rewarded with his sharp intake of unneeded breath when she wrapped her fingers around him and stroked. 

Emboldened, she continued, pulling her hand up and then pushing back down. She could feel the skin moving beneath her grip and she felt herself grow wet as she thought of her vaginal muscles creating the same action. She brushed her thumb over the tip and was surprised that it came away slick. Curious, she rubbed her forefinger and thumb together, then smiled when she realized what it was. He must have been watching her, because he let out a low groan as her hand encircled him again. 

A daring thought entered her mind and she licked her lips. Pushing his hip until he was lying on his back, she bent forward and licked the tip of his cock, using her hand as a guide. The low growl of pleasure and the thrusting of his hips was all she needed to know. She lavished the tip with her tongue, then sucked it into her mouth. 

"Fuck," she heard him whisper as she took more of him slowly into her mouth. She would have loved to see his face, but the incoherent moan coming from him was good enough for now. She began bobbing her head, running her tongue and teeth over him as she tried to pleasure him as he always did her. 

Her other hand dipped between his legs to cup his balls, rolling them, testing their weight. His hands entangled in her hair and he started to thrust up into her face. She felt his sac move on its own and he growled, "I'm cumming." 

He tried to pull her away, but Buffy would have none of that. She continued to suck and was soon rewarded with cold semen pouring into her mouth as he climaxed with a loud snarl. She swallowed the salty fluid, making sure to milk him of very last drop before she released his cock. 

She raised her head towards where his would be and smiled. That was her mistake. 

Buffy suddenly found herself on her back, the hardness she had in her mouth moments before now deep within her core. He grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head as he thrust into her, capturing both wrists in one hand. He brought his other hand between them, moving down into her folds to stroke her throbbing clit. Already on edge from her going down on him, she climaxed immediately, her head smashing up into the pillow as she yelled out in mindless pleasure. She felt his fangs pierce the area above her left breast as he followed her, thrusting up into her to the hilt. 

He shuddered before collapsing on top of her, his fangs having been removed from her delicate skin. He panted heavily, even though unnecessarily, near her ear as they both calmed from their respective orgasms. 

"You're wonderful," he murmured before moving from her. She immediately felt bereft, missing his presence against her. He pressed a soft kiss on her lips, then she heard him stand and start to redress. She waited, not moving, knowing he would be gone soon. But she didn't want him to leave before she said something. 

"Thank you," she said quietly, a shy blush rising up her face. 

"No, thank you," he whispered in her ear after brushing a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight." 

"‘Night," Buffy replied. She heard the brush of clothing over the window sill and sighed contentedly before removing the blindfold. With a naughty grin, she scrambled for her diary to write this next encounter with Angel down. 

Spike leaned against the side of the house, head back, eyes closed as he tried to get his bearings. He had never expected her to want to do that, never thought he would allow her to do that, not with what he was trying to accomplish. 

With a groan at the memory of her hot mouth around him, he shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way back into the night.

 

End


End file.
